


Сначала она верила и ждала

by harigane



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harigane/pseuds/harigane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>На идею натолкнула фраза, найденная в недрах интернета: "Восточные драконы обычно изображаются с жемчужиной во рту, висящей на шее, либо же в когтях. Жемчужина является источником энергии дракона..." Раз речки Хаку больше нет, надо же ему какой-то другой источник силы найти? Разумеется, владение жемчужиной больше присуще китайским драконам, но что мешает японскому перенять опыт соседей?)</p></blockquote>





	Сначала она верила и ждала

Сначала она верила и ждала. Потом перестала ждать, хотя верить не перестала. Но вера эта со временем как-то незаметно сама собой превратилась в смутную надежду, которая заползла в самый потаённый уголок её сердца, укрывшись пледом из лоскутков детских воспоминаний, ожидая нужного момента, который всё никак не приходил.  
Слушая болтовню одноклассниц и наблюдая за тем, как они одна за другой находят себе мальчиков, она грустила и немного завидовала им. Но что ей мешало тоже найти себе кого-нибудь? В голове в такие моменты вяло ворочалось что-то о ярких зеленых глазах, мягкой шерсти, щекочущей голые колени, рогах и чувстве полета. Кому сказать - засмеют. Она надеется когда-нибудь увидеть дракона, который пообещал, что они еще встретятся. Драконий век долог. И время в мире духов, кажется, течет совсем по-другому. Наверное, он придет, когда она уже станет старушкой. Стоит ли тогда мучиться... Наверное, да, стоит. Просто потому, что никто не может затмить собой те полусны-воспоминания, что толпами бродят у нее в голове по ночам, а это о чем-то да говорит. Вот если появится кто-то такой, такой... Но не слишком ли она завышает планку?  
Сомнения подобного рода изматывали, но она не сдавалась, до глупости упрямо и верно следуя своим принципам. Она откуда-то знала - нужно поступать так, как чувствуешь ты сам, не следуя чьей-то указке, иначе ты просто потеряешь себя и потом никогда не найдешь, заблудившись в чужих мнениях. Порой, отстаивая свою точку зрения, она чувствовала во рту странную полузабытую горечь, от которой сводило скулы и пробирало до самых пяток. Казалось, будто она снова катает на языке кусочек странного пирожка, подаренного ей Хозяином Рек. Неужели, раз попробовав его, она навсегда лишилась возможности насладиться привкусом повседневности?  
Она научилась молчать о многом, что замечает вокруг, на что совершенно не обращают внимания окружающие. Она научилась скрывать в себе то, что кажется другим слишком странным. Она выросла внешне, но внутри практически не изменилась.  
В университете она открыла для себя философию и психологию и увлеклась ими довольно серьезно, однако, умней не стала, продолжая верить...нет, едва-едва надеяться на  **ту самую встречу**.  
Родители пробовали как-то устроить ей несколько встреч-омиай. Только всё зря. Она вежливо отклонила предложенные кандидатуры женихов, и отец с матерью смирились, отчаявшись увидеть дочь с молодым человеком.  
Но, конечно же, она интересовалась парнями. Это естественно. Только далеко любые начатые отношения не заходили, потому что что-то внутри говорило ей - " **не тот** ", - и она мгновенно отступалась. Ее не понимали, но никогда не обижались, потому что она была очень доброй и хорошей девочкой и умела извиняться.  
Не тот, не тот...где же этот " **тот** "?  
Иногда она сравнивала себя с принцессой на берегу высохшей речки, которая сидит и надеется, что вдруг объявится дракон. Только, похоже, напрасно. А чертовы принцы на белых конях вокруг так и снуют!  
Ну вот, до конца обучения осталась еще пара курсов, а потом - работа и взрослая жизнь. А надежда и не думает умирать, заставляя сердце вечерами как-то по-особому сжиматься, а потом расширяться, расширяться...так, что кажется, будто грудная клетка вот-вот разорвется. Вот же феномен. Может, она чем-то больна? Может быть, жемчуг поможет?.. Она где-то слышала, что он помогает в таких ситуациях. Снимает "розовые очки", помогает трезво взглянуть на жизнь, ну и здоровье каким-то образом поправляет.  
И на следующий день, поддавшись порыву, она покупает жемчужную подвеску, одевает и с трепетом ждет результата. Через несколько дней она понимает, что всё, что она слышала, враки. Или же это у нее такой особый запущенный случай. Всё будто стало ещё хуже, но...драконы ведь любят жемчуг? Как говорится, на ловца и зверь бежит. Приманка готова - камень сияет у неё на груди серебристо-подводным светом. Только ей почему-то хочется разреветься. Ночью того же дня она засыпает, прижав жемчужину к губам, согревая её своим дыханием.  
Скоро выпуск. Она опять устроилась на подработку и деловито снует в кафе, лавируя между столиками и разнося заказы, пять раз в неделю. Форма официантки ей очень даже нравится, да и сидит неплохо, и многие обращают на неё внимание. Она героическим усилием затыкает рот начавшей возмущаться надежде и пытается насладиться жизнью. Жемчужина тоже надежно спрятана. Нет, не в коробке на дальней полке в шкафу, а здесь, на груди под одеждой. Она никому ее не показывает и сама старается не вспоминать о ней. О том, чтобы снять подвеску, она даже не думает.  
В один из вечеров она выходит из кафе и идет по парку, с удовольствием вдыхая прохладный воздух. После разнеживающей теплоты помещения он приятно бодрит. Дорогу мягко освещают фонари, где-то в стороне стрекочут цикады. Правда, их голоса трудно разобрать из-за городского шума. Вы думаете, тут должно что-нибудь, наконец, случиться? Ну да, задумавшись, она спотыкается и падает, порвав колготки и рассадив колени, однако, никаких рыцарей, жаждущих прийти ей на помощь, в округе не наблюдается, ровно, как и драконов, и она грустно бредёт домой, слегка прихрамывая. Да ничего, в общем-то, и не случилось, просто ей кажется, что она что-то там потеряла.  
Ну конечно, жемчужину! Сердце уже не ныло, просто тупо и ровно билось. Она вдохнула и выдохнула на пробу, а потом сняла с шеи пустую цепочку и отложила подальше. Затем включила воду и долго смотрела на бегущий из крана поток, не думая ни о чём. Ей почему-то стало легче, будто вместе с водой в раковину смывались ее печали.  
Вот так, живешь, ждешь, веришь. Поправочка, не ждешь, не веришь...но живешь.  
Скоро защита диплома. Она зарывается в книжки, просиживая над ними ночами, и ей как никогда нужен какой-нибудь амулет наудачу. Ноги сами несут её в ювелирный магазин, и она снова ищет жемчужную подвеску. Но всё никак не может найти подходящую, сравнимую с той, что была до этого. Когда к ней подходит консультант и предлагает помочь, она с непонятным отчаяньем смотрит на него и вдруг проваливается куда-то в речную глубину...нет, в яркие до боли знакомые зелёные глаза. Она пошатывается, и как в детстве немедленно ударяется головой, сейчас - о дверной косяк. В голове плывёт, и она сама плывёт, то есть летит. Перед глазами учебники и титульный лист диплома, а еще серебристо-белый дракон с изумрудной гривой и жемчужиной в зубах. Стоп, не было такого!  
Когда она приходит в себя настолько, что может говорить, она шепчет: "Хаку?" - и плачет. Слезы крупные, и падая на пол, брызгами разлетаются в стороны. Ей стыдно и безумно радостно одновременно. Хаку растерянно улыбается, но смотрит так  **по-прежнему** , добро и невыносимо нежно, и что-то говорит, но она мотает головой, не разбирая слов, и он просто обнимает её, крепко-крепко прижимая к себе.  
Не удалась приманка, у него итак всяких драгоценностей полно. Скорее...она сама попалась. Чему рада несказанно.  
Они всё-таки встретились.

**Author's Note:**

> На идею натолкнула фраза, найденная в недрах интернета: "Восточные драконы обычно изображаются с жемчужиной во рту, висящей на шее, либо же в когтях. Жемчужина является источником энергии дракона..." Раз речки Хаку больше нет, надо же ему какой-то другой источник силы найти? Разумеется, владение жемчужиной больше присуще китайским драконам, но что мешает японскому перенять опыт соседей?)


End file.
